


Forever

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By Maureen, the Greek AmazonHow Ares got sealed in the tomb he was discovered in, in 'The Xena Scrolls'.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Rating: PG
> 
> Pairing: X/A
> 
> Disclaimers: Blahblahblah, notmine, blahblahblah.
> 
> Summary: How Ares got sealed in the tomb he was found in, in "The Xena Scrolls"
> 
> Continuity: None. Just like the show.
> 
> Author's Notes: Anyone else notice that Xena's spirit just came when called in this ep?

"Do you hate me so Xena? That you would got through with this?" Ares harshly glared at Xena.

"I'm not doing this because I hate you, Ares," she growled back, holding the God-killing weapon at his neck, keeping him at bay.

Driving him even farther back into the cavern.

"Then why are you doing this?" he ground out the question.

Pain rushed through Xena as she tightened her grip on the dark chakram.

"Because it's what Gabrielle wanted me to do," Xena said flatly, masking her sorrow.

"I should have known," Ares said, still cocky, even as he took another backwards step into the cavern.

"The least I can do is honor her request!" Xena defended her actions.

"Xena." Ares halted. "Gabrielle is dead. Don't condemn us because of her wish."

Ares took a step towards Xena as best he could with the deadly chakram at his throat. Xena closed her eyes tightly, blocking off the tears that formed.

"There is no us," she said darkly, simply, pushing the God of War further back into the cave.

Ares halted just outside the main chamber.

"Xena. Don't do this. I know you don't want to." He stepped forward quickly, seizing Xena by the upper arms and forcing her to look in his eyes. Xena looked coldly back at him through her own tear-ladened eyes, and pushed the chakram against the flash of his neck.

"Don't make me use this," she said, her voice cracking. Ares didn't move.

"...Please," she said, barely audible. Ares grimaced and stepped into the main chamber. Xena stepped in behind him and pushed a switch, sealing them in.

She lowered her chakram from Ares' neck, sending it clattering to the ground.

"So this is how it's going to be," Ares concluded. He shook his head. "You would condemn the one who loves you to an eternity of solitude?"

"I'm sorry," Xena said softly. She placed her hand on his chest, brought her mouth to his and kissed him slowly.

"But you won't be alone."

As Xena pulled away, Ares' brow knitted in confusion.

"My soul will be trapped here, as surely as yours..." she whispered. As Xena picked up the chakram from the floor, it dawned on Ares what she was about to do.

"Xena..."

She shook her head, holding the chakram at her abdomen.

"Xena, don't do this," Ares pleaded.

"I want to be with you," she said softly.

"Xena, there are other ways. Just drop the chakram."

"No. There's no other way, Ares. Not anymore."

"Xena."

The warrior princess met Ares' eyes before plunging the endless weapon into herself. Her eyes widened in pain and she dropped to the ground.

"NO!" yelled Ares running to her side, lifting her lithe form to his.

With the last of her will, Xena reached up and caressed his cheek.

"Never alone."

Reaching forward, Ares returned the gesture.

"Forever," they both spoke as Xena's lifeblood flowed from her.

 

The End


End file.
